A New Beginning
by Darkness Shade
Summary: In the aftermath of the ARK accident, our heroes from Knothole try to sort things out. Ryan on the other hand has his own plans as a charecter from the past will make a reappearance. G.U.N. also plans their revenge.
1. A New Beginning Part 1

A New Beginning Part 1  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
Knothole  
  
It has been only a few days since the events surronding the ARK: Shadow's apparent death, the  
Biolizard, The planet's near destruction.  
It has been a trying time for all of the planet's inhabitants.  
Some still find it hard to beleive that Robotnik actually helped save the planet.  
A certain human, however is preparing to tackle his own endeavor.  
"Come on, Trevor, pick up your receiver."  
"Finally, Trevor, I'm going to need some help."  
"What kind of help?"  
"I need you to hook me up with a small transport that can carry a good load and some basic climbing  
gear."  
"Let's see...Give me about 3 hours. I'll meet you in the usual spot."  
"One more thing, I'll need you to come with me."  
"That may be a problem, but I'll see what I can do."  
  
Ryan is walking through when he is stopped by Sonic.  
"Yo, Ryan? Let's go boardin'."  
"Sorry, Sonic. I've got something to take care of."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't say, but I don't know how long I'll be gone. Take care of things while I'm gone okay."  
"Ummm, I guess. I'll just contact you on your communicator if we need you."  
"'Kay, see ya later."  
-----------------------------------  
Outskirts of the Great Forest   
  
A lone figure waits patiently for the appointed time.  
"He's late again. Sheesh, what is it with him?"  
Suddenly a ship comes zooming up.  
"Finally, what took ya?"  
"I had to get permission to take this stuff."  
"What did you tell the all-mighty commander?"  
"Him? I just told him some bull thing about going to research a disturbance."  
"Figures he'd fall for it. He is stupid sometimes."  
"So, you never did tell me what we're doing."  
"Well, we're going to get and fix up an old friend of mine."  
-----------------------------------  
Mt. Mobius: Base  
  
"This is where you're friend is?"  
"Yeah, it all happend a long time ago....  
We had just saved the Hidden City of the Ancients from Chaos and Eggman when he appeared."  
"Who?"  
"The Original Metal Sonic, completely rebuilt and bent on revenge."  
"So then, what happend?"  
"Well, he kidnapped Tails, took him to the top of this mountain, and trapped him there. The bad  
part was that it was soon to erupt."  
"Then what?"  
"He confronted us and tried to stop us from saving Tails. However, we managed to free him.   
With the mountain soon to erupt, Sonic told us to go while he dealt with Metal.  
When we said we wouldn't, Metal laughed at our emotions.  
Both Tails and I then joined Sonic to take him out. This left Metal spechless.  
But then a tremor caused a rockslide and we were trapped.   
Suprisingly, Metal freed us and held off the lava long enough for us to escape.  
However, Metal did so at the sacrifice of his own life and was engulfed by the lava."  
"So what makes you think Metal survived?"  
"Well, I have a feeling he could survive. As long as his internal CPU is still functional, then I  
can repair him. Anyway, if he can survive a fall from the floating island into the ocean and then  
repair himself, I think he can survive a mountain eruption."  
"Why do you want to fix him?"  
"I feel he deserves another chance to make right where he once was wrong. He would be a great asset  
to our cause."  
"Oh, okay. Enough talk, let's find him."  
-----------------------------------------  
Mt. Mobius: Peak  
  
"Man, has it really been almost 2 months since I was last here? This place looks totally different."  
As the scene appears, the lava has totally hardend and created a crystalline substance over the crater.  
"Ryan, over here! I think I found something."  
"What is it, Trevor?"  
Showing Ryan, Trevor pointed to the motionless remains of a robot body encased in the crystal.  
"That's him, alright. How are we going to get him out?"  
"Leave to this handy device."  
"What is that?"  
"It's a teleportation device G.U.N. recently created. We can teleport his remains from inside the   
crystal to on to the platform here."  
"Well, do it. I want to get to work fixing him."  
"Okay, okay, stand back."  
Trevor sets the device to teleport only Metal's remains onto the platform.  
A blinding flash of light surronds the area and Metal's remains amazingly appear on the platform.  
"Dude, Trev. That thing is sweet."  
"Man, Ryan. He looks like crap." Trevor said referring to the mangled remains of Metal.  
"His frame isn't what I'm worried about. I just hope his internal CPU is still functional."  
Happy that there mission was a success, the two heroes make their way back down the mountain.  
  
"Ryan, there's some info I need to give you. It concerns G.U.N.'s newest weapon. It seems their a bit  
miffed about you messing up the ARK."  
"Figures, those guys are always thinking with their... Well, let's just say they aren't too smart. So  
what exactly are they working on?"  
"Well, it's a new type of robot. It requires a pilot to, well, pilot it in a cockpit."  
"And what is this new robot called?"  
"It is called, get this, GUNdam."  
"No way. That is so lame."  
"I know, but then again you know who is in charge."  
"Knowing him, that fits. So, do you think you can slip me the blueprints so I can make a counter force  
of our own?"  
"No prob. I am the lead tester and designer of it, so that will be no problem."  
"Okay, just contact me when it's ready."  
"Where exactly are you going to fix him up?"  
"I found an old lab and it's got a huuggge hangar I can work on our GUNDAM's."  
"Sweet, well I'll get those plans as soon as possible."  
After that they dropped Metal's remains at the lab, Ryan got to work on it and Trevor returned to G.U.N.'s  
New Headquarters.  
--------------------------------  
Knothole: Sonic's Hut  
  
"..And he gave no word on how long he would be?"  
"No, Sal. I've told you that a thousand times."  
"But what do you think he could be doing, Sonic?"  
"Not sure, but we don't need to worry, we should trust him to do what's right."  
"Maybe, but still...I don't think the others might like this."  
"Tough, if they don't trust him yet, then that's too bad for them. They don't know what their thinking."  
"You're right. He has proven himself to be one of us. We can't lose our trust in him."  
--------------------------------  
Abandoned Lab: Robotics division  
  
"I'm suprised that this place is in such good condition." Ryan mused to himself.  
"So my metallic friend, let's see if your ticking."  
Using his tools, he carefully pried away the remains of his frame.  
"There's the central CPU. Let's hook you up to the monitor and see if anyone's home."  
Connecting the power cable to Metal's CPU, Ryan turned on the monitor and typed away to see if there was  
any damage.  
"Let's see...Main Memory Check Okay, Backup Files Green, Recent Memory...Hmm, it seems that this has been  
locked, oh well, the system seems nominal and it appears there has been no serious damage other than  
a melted servo motor and damage to the jet thrusters."  
Suddenly, Metal's ominous red eyes began to light up.  
This made Ryan freeze in his tracks.  
They lingered on for a moment or two and then went out as fast as they had come on.  
"Woah. That was spooky. I wonder what made him start to activate. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to   
continue working on him later. I think the others may be wondering where I am."  
Ryan then secured Metal's remains, locked up the lab, and made his way back through the Great Forest.  
---------------------------------  
Knothole:Ryan's Hut  
  
We see Ryan lying down on his bed, trying to rest. However, his dreams won't let him have it that easily.  
"What the...Where am I? What's that?" Ryan questions in his sleep.  
The scene show two figures duking it out and then a huge explosion occurs.  
Ryan wakes up in a cold sweat and is definitely a little spook.  
"Man, what a strange dream. I wonder...Could this be some kind of premonition?"  
Needless to say, Ryan did not get much sleep after that as his mind kept focusing on the dream, trying to  
figure out its meaning.  
----------------------------------  
Next Morning  
  
Ryan had finally gotten to sleep when someone knocked at his door.  
"Huh? Who's there?"  
To himself he was thinking, "Damn, just when you get to sleep...."  
He stood up, stretched, and answered the door.  
It was Sonic.  
"Um, hey Sonic, what's up?"  
"Hey, I need to, um, talk to you."  
"Sure, come on in."  
"So, what's on your mind?" Ryan asked.  
"Well, Sal and the others are a bit worried by how you've been acting lately."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, they kinda don't trust the way you took off like that."  
"If that's what they're worried about, tell them not to worry. You know I could never do anything to cause  
me to lose your trust."  
"Well, that works for me, but I think Sal would like to know what's going on."  
"Sorry, Sonic. I need to keep that secret."  
"But why?"  
"I'm afraid that it may incite some concern with the inhabitants. You guys know how I am."  
"True, but you can tell me."  
"Sorry, I can't. I know you would try to keep it, but someone may get you to say and then...well, you know."  
"Okay, but I just hope you're doing the right thing."  
"Trust me. I am always working for the good side. I would never dream of betraying you or the others."  
"That works for me. Just try not to act suspicious. You know how people still feel about you."  
"Yeah, but that's a pity. Just because I'm human they think I can't be trusted. That's sad considering all  
I've done to help you guys, too."  
"Oh, well, what can we do? I guess some people never learn. Well, I have to report back to Sal. See ya."  
"See ya, Sonic."  
After Sonic left, Ryan made his bed, grabbed something to eat, and made for the lab.  
----------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab: Robotics Division  
  
Ryan seems tired after all the work he did.  
"There. This place looks better now that it's cleaned up some."  
Something was bothering him.  
"I wonder why the guys were so worried? I know that I'm acting somewhat odd and suspicious, but they know  
I would never do something to harm them. Oh, well, I need to get back to work on Metal."  
Metal's skeleton system and CPU are laid out on a table with wires attached to various points.  
"Well, the good news is there's no major damage, however I need to get some parts to fix his thrusters and  
motor servos. I also need some extra components so I can build him an emotions chip and blueprints to recreate  
his frame. I'll need Sonic's help. I'm too tired to do it today. I need some..sleep."  
Ryan just barely made it back to his hut before he collapsed in exhaustion.  
---------------------------------  
Knothole: Sal's Hut  
  
"So he wouldn't tell you what he was up to?"  
"Yeah, Sal. He said it would incite some worry in the other inhabitants if it got out."  
"Sonic, I want you to follow him if this happens again. I don't want us to be jeopradized if he is doing something  
to possibly harm us."  
"Sal, I don't feel that is necessary. Why would Ryan try to hurt us after all he's done to help us?"  
"You've got a point....Hey, isn't that him there?"  
"Yeah, and he looks like crap."  
"I wonder what he did to tire him out so much?"  
"Maybe I better keep an eye on him. If I find out anything, I'll report back."  
"Okay, just be careful. Ryan is a powerful ally, but he could also be a powerful enemy."  
---------------------------------  
Next Morning: Sonic's hut  
  
Sonic looks a little disturbed in his sleep.  
"Ryan? What are you doing? Who's there with you?"  
As the figure begins to appear, a knocking at the door woke him up.  
"Huh? Darn, I wonder who that was?"  
The knocking got louder.  
"Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming."  
Opening the door, Sonic was suprised to see Ryan.  
"Ryan?! Um, what can I do for you?"  
"I need you to come with me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I need to get some parts from Robotropolis and I'd appreciate some backup."  
"Uh, sure. I'm up for some action. Give me a second to put my shoes on."  
"OK, I'll wait outside."  
---------------------------------  
Edge of Robotropolis  
  
"Ryan, does anything seem strange to you?"  
"What? You mean the lack of border patrols?"  
"That would be one thing. Also the total absent of air patrols."  
"You think Eggman turned over a new leaf for real."  
"Maybe, but I'll have to see it to beleive it. Where do you need to go, anyway?"  
"I need to go to his robotic development lab."  
---------------------------------  
Robotropolis: Robotics Development Lab  
  
"Keep an eye out for any guards. We may not have run into anything yet, but it may just be a ploy."  
"Right, Ryan. I'll do a quick perimeter check, while you get what you need."  
"'Kay. Good Luck, and try not to get into trouble."  
"What? ME, get in trouble? Never. See ya."  
"Oh, boy. He's too much sometimes. Back to the task at hand. Hmmm...that's strange. There seems to be no high level  
security locks on this info. That just makes my job easier. There's all the available schematics of Metal's previous  
incarnations, now I need to find the parts."  
Rumaging through a couple piles of old robot parts, Ryan soon came upon what he needed.  
"There, that should be it. All this stuff weighs a ton. I hope I can make back to the lab without collapsing."  
Suddenly a familiar sonic boom is heard and Sonic shows up.  
"Man Ryan, this is really strange. There were no swatbots anywhere near here."  
"That is a bit odd, maybe Eggman did turn over a new leaf."  
"Maybe...Did you find what you needed?"  
"Yeah, let's boogie."  
---------------------------------  
Great Forest  
  
"I'll see you later, Sonic."  
"Where you going?"  
"To take care of something."  
"Ryan, I don't think the others are going to take this good."  
"Look, you just have to trust me on this. I'll probably be awhile, so don't wait up."  
"I just hope you know what your doing. I beleive in you and that you'll do the right thing."  
"Thanks, bud. Catch you later." Ryan said as he dashed off to the abandoned Lab.  
"See ya. And Good Luck." Sonic said back as he ran to Knothole.  
---------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab: Robotics Division  
  
"...Let's see. I need to connect this circuit to that one and patch together those diodes. Okay, now to add this chip  
and that will do it for his emotions circuit. This will hopefully allow him to have a conscience and have basic  
human emotions. Now for the right arm servo. Dude, it is totally mangled. Let's see....here's a replacement. Wow, this  
is a perfect match. Now to figure out how to build his frame."  
Looking over the plans he got from Robotropolis, Ryan remarked, "Hmmm, he's had so many different incarnations, but which   
is the best. Perhaps a combination of each forms best attributes. The original body from his first Metal form, the speed wheels  
from Silver Sonic, the deadly speed of his mark II form, his ability to go Hyper from his mark II form, and his jet thrusters  
and plasma gun from his last form. Perfect."  
On the screen, a message said^Plans Forming^ with a time elapse bar counting down.  
After a few minutes, a^Plans Complete^ message appeared.  
"Good, Now to rebuild his frame."  
Ryan began to furiously type away at the keyboard,"Protocols locked, startup process in three, two, one...."  
  
------------------------------------------End of part 1------------------------------------------- 


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

A New Beginning Part 2  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
  
------------------------------  
Rebulit Lab: Robotics Division  
  
As we see the machinery move and rebuild Metal, the song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" can  
be heard in the background as Ryan sings along,  
"Work it, make it, do it, makes us,  
Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.  
More than, power, our, never,  
ever, after, work is, over.  
Work it Harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger,  
More than ever, power after, our work is, never over."  
Metal's frame is near completion as the song kicks into one of its guitar solo, and Ryan jams  
along doing an air guitar.  
When the song finishes, Ryan sees that Metal has been rebuilt and his new form is floating in  
the stasis tube.  
Ryan starts to collect himself,"Hmm, That was fun but let's check on Metal. Ummhmm, wow! It seems  
that he was rebuilt better than I ever hoped for. The only problem is will he start up. It has  
been so long since he was activated, I better just let him reactivate on his own. No telling what  
might happen if I activate him and he doesn't operate correctly."  
Suddenly a beeping sound on Ryan's arm computer distracts him.  
"Huh? Who could that be?"  
"Ryan, what's up? It's me Trevor."  
"Yo, Trevor. Does this mean you've got those plans for me?"  
"You bet, I'll get them to you when I take the prototype out for a test run."  
"Sounds like a plan. Where do I meet you?"  
"Meet me at the Badlands. That is the only place they would let me test it alone."  
"What time?"  
"I'll be testing it tommorow at 1 o'clock. Just make sure no one follows you. If one of your  
fuzzy friends sees us together, who knows what will happen."  
"Hey, don't talk smack about the freedom fighters. They're great friends of mine, as are you. They just   
don't trust humans to much after what Eggman did."  
"Okay, after seeing what he has done to them in the past, I totally understand."  
"Hey, guess what? Metal's all fixed up and ready to go...that is as soon as he reactivates."  
"Great news, but what if he is still bad when he awakes?"  
"No problem there, I built a remote control shutdown transmitter into him. If he gets out of   
control and attacks us or allies, I push a button on my arm and he shuts down."  
"Good, if he's as strong as you said you were going to rebuild him as, I would hate to have to  
fight him."  
"Okay, see you at one tommorow, bud. Let's hope this all go's according to plan."  
"Right, and good luck with Metal and the others."  
Little did Ryan know that Metal was conscious and heard all that was going on.  
Ryan turned to look at him and was startled to see his eyes glowing.  
"Metal? Are you awake?"  
No response.  
"Hmmm. Won't talk, eh? That's okay, I guess you need time to process all that's happend. Here,"  
Ryan said as he put a floopy into Metal's stasis tube,"this will explain what has happend. Just  
promise you won't leave. I don't want the others to find out about you, not yet anyway. Well I've  
got to go, see ya."  
As Ryan shut the door and locked it up, Metal floated silently in his tube, watching the data on the  
disk play.  
"Bzzzt...Soon I will awaken....Bzzzt."  
---------------------------------  
Knothole  
  
All things were not going smooth with Sonic as Sally was chewing him out for helping Ryan.  
"You ran off with him to Robotropolis, risked getting caught and all for what? Something that he has yet  
to tell us."  
"Sal, chill. You are blowing this way out of proportion."  
"The hell I am. Ryan is up to something and God knows what it is."  
"Look, Sal, I'm sure Ryan has his reason's for not telling us."  
"Like what?"  
"Well...I'm not sure but come on, now you don't trust him?"  
"It's not that it's just....Look isn't that him there?"  
"Yeah, wonder what he was doing this late at night?"  
"That's another thing; why is he always so tired looking? He wakes up early and then works at who knows  
what till all hours of the morning. I'm suprised he hasn't collapsed from exhaustion yet."  
"Considering that he seems so tired, do you really think he could be up to no good? Sal?"  
"No, but still you have to wonder what would make him obsess like that?"  
"I truly don't know, Sal, I don't really know."  
------------------------------------  
Next Morning: Mobius Badlands  
  
Ryan stands there waiting, thinking, wondering what to do. He knows that the others are starting to  
suspect that something is up, but if he tells them what's going on, they may panic.  
"What the...what's the hell is that moving towards me?"  
Suddenly a huge robot comes flying in and lands just in front of Ryan.  
"Holy Shit! That is one big robot. Trevor, are you in there?"  
As the hatch opens, a rope is thrown out and Trevor climbs down it.  
"Well, what do you think of it?"  
"That is the bomb! What's it's codename?"  
"Heavyarms, GUNDAM Heavyarms."  
"And this is only the prototype?"  
"Yeah, you should see the finalized version being created."  
"I'll get my chance soon enough. How long till G.U.N.'s are finished?"  
"Well, let's see. This one took about four months for just a prototype sooo, I figured six months for  
the finalized versions."  
"Version's?"  
"Yes, it seems that they have a few other version planned and they are all scheduled to be completed in  
or around the same time."  
"Damn, I've got my work cut out for me."  
"I've found a few other spies who are willing to help you. They'll make the parts you'll need and  
I'll drop them off."  
"Isn't that a bit risky? What if G.U.N. catches on?"  
"Don't worry, these are free agents that no longer exist with G.U.N., they merely have plans and tons of  
supplies from G.U.N."  
"Sweet, so where's my plan's?"  
"Right here." Trevor said tossing a cd-rom to Ryan, "That contains everything you'll need to make the  
GUNDAM's based on the plans you gave me. All you need to do is wait for the supplies to arrive."  
"Yeah, now we're talking."  
"I better go, if G.U.N. finds me talking to you, our cover is blown."  
"Okay, thanks for the plans and good luck."  
Climbing back into the cockpit, he waved at Ryan, sealed it up, and jetted off.  
Ryan having gotten the plans, he dashes off to his hut for some rest.  
"I'm gonna need it if I want to get these GUNDAM's done in time to resist G.U.N."  
---------------------------------  
Time passage: 5 months  
  
Seasons have changed and time has passed. Ryan has not had much contact with Sonic or the others in   
awhile, so he has no idea what has happend.   
Not being around, those in Knothole feel that Ryan may have betrayed them.  
Of course, they could not be farther from the truth.  
Now we join Ryan who is busily working on the near finishing touches of his and the 3 other GUNDAM's he  
will hope help in the imminent battle.  
Ryan has his Daft Punk CD blaring over his speakers while he checks the articulation and movement   
capabilities of each GUNDAM.  
"Last night, I had a dream about you. In this dream, I'm dancing right beside youu,   
and it looked like everyone was having fun, the kind of feelin' I waited so loonngg.  
Don't stop come a little closer, as we jam the rhythm gets stronger,  
there's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun, we were dancing all night loonngg.  
Oh, I don't know what to do, about this dream and you, I wish this dream come true.  
Oh, I don't know what to do, about this dream and you, will make this dream come true."  
Ryan then sat there and got this kind of depressed look on his face.  
"Man, I really miss Callie. That song always makes me think of her. I wonder what she's doing know."  
Ryan stares into space and then slowly falls asleep in the cockpit, mumbling something about love and  
Callie and how it used to be.  
Unbeknownst to Ryan, a familiar metal hedgehog seems to have finally woken up and slowly moves to  
Ryan's silent form. Well, silent except for the loud snoring that could be heard.  
"Bzzzt...I have awaken. And I remeber everything.....Bzzzt."  
----------------------------------  
Next Morning  
  
"Ugghh. Man what a headache. I feel like I'm hungover." says a very groggy Ryan.  
Ryan sits up in bed and looks at the clock.  
"Man, its already 2 in the afternoon. I guess I really needed some sleep."  
Then something occured to Ryan, "How in the hell did I get in this bed?"  
Ryan just threw it to his sleepiness and got up.  
He walked through the lab when something he saw made his blood run cold.  
"Oh, crap! Where in the name of God is Metal? Dude, he totaly destroyed his holding tube."  
Ryan continued walking through the lab towards the hangar to check on the GUNDAM's and hovering right  
there, his red eyes fixated on him, was Metal Sonic.  
"Oh shi.." was all Ryan could get out before Metal put one finger to his mouth signifying for him to be  
quiet.  
Metal then motioned for Ryan to come towards him.  
Ryan knew that if Metal had not changed, he was in deep trouble.  
He walked over to Metal, who used his thrusters to look him eye to eye seeing as Metal only pushed about 4'7" in  
height.  
"Sooo, human. It was you that restored me. I thought that it was you when I temporarily regained my sight."  
"Yeah, I did. So what do you want of it?"  
"I want to......thank you. Now there's something I thought I would never say."  
"Wow, you actually said something nice."  
"Yeah, well don't get used to it. It'll take some time for me to get this good guy act down."  
"Right, right. Sooo, when exactly did you reactivate?"  
"A few nights ago, but I wanted to watch and see what you were up to. Last night I decided to reveal myself."  
"But I didn't see you last night."  
"Well, I found you sleeping in the cockpit of that thing over there and could not take your snoring. So I moved   
you into the resting quarters."  
"That explains that, hey what do you mean "my snoring"?"  
"Man, you were so damn loud I couldn't take it."  
"Whatever, did you ever leave the lab?"  
"No, I know that my appearance would cause an upset."  
"Well, I need to finish these GUNDAM's before G.U.N. tries something."  
"G.U.N.?"  
"I need to bring you up to date on some stuff don't I?"  
So Ryan went on and brought Metal up to date on the new humans appearances, the ARK happenings, and everything  
else in between.  
"Intriguing. So your building these machines to take on this G.U.N.'s own GUNDAM's?"  
"Correct, and I may need your help should these lack the ability to help us."  
"Okay by me, just pray that the others are just as trusting."  
"I'm more than likely in the same boat as you seeing as I've spent most of these last 5 or 6 months rebuilding  
you and building the GUNDAM's."  
Suddenly, Ryan's communicator went all out crazy as the alarm buzzer went off.  
"What? Trevor try to calm down."  
"Ryan, it's starting and... they found out that I've been helping you."  
"Were you able to escape?"  
"Yes, and I managed to bring the prototype with me."  
"Good. Meet me at my lab and then we'll meet up with Sonic and the others."  
"Metal, let's go."  
"But what about not freaking out the others?"  
"They'll just have to get over it. G.U.N. has begun to start its assault. May God help us."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of A New Beginning^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
G.U.N. Strikes Back Trailer:  
Revenge, Desparation, Power, Machine,  
Strength, Sacrafice;  
G.U.N. begins an all out assault,  
The Freedom Fighters cope with new help,  
and the ending will blow you away.  
  
NextG.U.N. Strikes Back 


End file.
